Therapeutic interventions have so far failed to prevent or control infection with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). Development of novel strategies requires a multidisiplinary effort including individuals skilled in a broad range of the medical sciences. The major strength of the AECOM Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) rests up on its history of highly interactive research in general and in AIDS in particular. Expert researchers ar AECoM have focused for years on the study of HIv infection in and its effect on fetuses infants and pregnant women our investigations have lead to the identification of patients with unusually benign disease course and of the possible mechanisms of immune surveillance interfering with transplacental transmission of HIV. These findings are the key for the proposed research on molecular and immune interdiction of AIDS. In a concerted effort of clinical investigations and basic sciences, we will focus on several areas: (1) Identification and development of optimized human and murine neutralizing antibodies; (2) Antiidiotypes and mycobacterial vectors for AIDS vaccines; (3) Interference with the HIv replication cycle through cellular regulatory mechanisms of HIv expression; (4) Cellular and molecular analysis of HIv replication in the nervous system utilizing cell lines, organotypic cultures and brain tissues from fetuses. children and adults; (5) Molecular characterization of Toxoplasmosis in AIDs. The interdisciplinary collaboration will be fostered through several shared facilities: (1) The renovation of ample space for a centralized administrative and coordinative clinical and basic research core (Mazer). This facility will also house a centralized data management and AIDS-designated conference rooms; (2) Development of shared research core facilities including: Flow cytometry; Hybridoma facility; oligonucleotide and peptide synthesizing facility; (3) Funds are allocated for two new investigators, new initiatives and for crisis support to enhance novel ideas and ensure continuity of research efforts. The CFAR participating AECOM investigators are highly interactive through departmental affiliations, membership in the AIDS Research program and in the Cancer Center. They include nationally recognized clinical researchers and scientists, three of whom are members of the National Academy of Science.